


A Zesty Breakfast Burrito

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [16]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, breakfast burritos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade giving Peter a zesty breakfast burrito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zesty Breakfast Burrito

“What’s this?” Peter asked Wade with a suspicious look. Wade had set a greasy, brown bag on his lap without a word. The bag smelled like the Mexican restaurant down the street.

“A zesty breakfast burrito!” Wade sing-songed. A few moments;later he rambled about how the restaurant was awesome and these new breakfast burritos were supposed to be amazing.


End file.
